happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Throwing Toxic
'Throwing Toxic '''is a HTFF Episode of season 110. Plot Bushy just finish with his toxic machine, someone knocks on the door, Bushy answers it and it happens to be Stilton and Indy. Bushy lets them in with an evil smile. While Stilton and Indy are walking to see the machine. Stilton trips over some green water that Bushy put there on purpose, this causes Stilton's stilts to break, leading to his head to be impaled on the switch that turns on the system. Indy looks in shock at Stilton's death, apperantly in order for the machine to work it has to flash really bright strobes strong enough to vaporize someone. Indy is trying to think what he should do put is quickly vaporized when the strobes flash. Bushy puts a shield on to protect him from the strobes. After that was done with Bushy set up his camera and begins shooting the toxic balls, there were also small balls, sharp toxic items in the machine as well. Dexter is seen looking at the sky near the cliff, Dexter is to busy looking at the sky to notice the huge ball coming. However, when the ball is near Dexter does react to it. Before Dexter could do anything the ball pushes Dexter off the land, causes him to fall to his death at the bottom of the cliff. Jammie is seen running away from the sharp toxic items, she is going into a barbor shop for shelter. Pudgy so happens to be laying down on his back eating some chips, Jammie trips over him which causes to fall to the ground. Before Jammie could get up she is quickly killed when the toxic sharp item impales her head in the back. Pudgy still laying there eating his chips. Mime is seen with Oscar calming him down from a recent unknown thing that scared him a while ago. Toxic balls become shooting out of nowhere, this causes Oscar to go insane and digs underground super fast for safety, the dirt he was digging up lands on Mime. Mime trys to get out of the dirt but there was no success. Mime laters dies from lack of oxygen. With Oscar still digging in the ground with fear. Snapshot is seen taking videos of the toxic balls flying everywhere. He is about to take another video of it, Josh kept telling him to go in shelter but Snapshot ignores him and keeps recording, Josh got tired of trying to get him to come with him to find shelter so he precedes to go by himself. Unfortunately, A huge big toxic ball comes at him before he can go away. He is flatten by the toxic ball, with Snapshot still taking videos and pictures of the balls. Nurse is seen riding Cast to the hospital with them both happy. But there happyness quickly fades away as they hear something big falling towards, they both looked shocked looking upward. Nurse precedes to rush to the hospital as fast as she can but before she can, both her and Cast are crushed by the toxic ball, the toxic ball rolls of them, showing their corpses. That toxic ball happens to be the last ball that Bushy shoots out, the ball was still rolling fast, the ball rolls into the road where a mail deliver truck is riding, the ball crashes onto the side which causes Stamp to fly out, he is then forcefuly forced through the mailbox that he was sending the mail to. Bushy laughs so hard on the floor on what he did. Another ball from eariler somehow manages to fly back to Bushy's machine place, the ball was strong enough that the building collapsed on Bushy. Bushy died in the process. The iris closes on the destoryed building Bushy was in. Moral: ''Toxic pranks are dangerous! Watch out! Deaths *Stilton is impaled on the switch. *Indy is vaporized. *Dexter falls to his death. *Jammie's backside head is imapled by a toxic sharp item. *Mime died from lack of oxygen. *Josh is flattened. *Nurse and Cast are crushed. *Stamp is forced through a mailbox. *Bushy died when the building collasped. Injuries *Jammie felled on the ground. *Dexter is hit by the huge ball. Trivia *Bushy has a starring role yet he is only seen in the first and last part of the episode. *Jammie is without Clammy in this episode. *Oscar, Pudgy, and Snapshot are the only survivors. Survival Rate *Amount of dead characters: 9 *Amount of surviving characters: 3 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes